Oh Baby Baby
by maristw
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: O mundo de Alice Cullen fica de cabeça para baixo quando ela descobre que está grávida de Jasper, seu noivo. As coisas irão se recuperar e voltar ao jeito que deveriam ser? Ou o amor entre eles se foi para sempre? Todos Humanos.
1. Positivo é um símbolo negativo

**DISCAIMER: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a estória pertence à beckaboowriter, eu estou apenas traduzindo-a.**

* * *

_1. Positivo é um símbolo negativo_

**Alice POV**

O horário era exatamente 17:27 quando meu mundo inteiro desabou.

Agora são 18:12. Eu estou no mesmo lugar de antes, sentada no chão do banheiro. A porta estava fechada e trancada. Ao meu redor estavam espalhados os restos de caixas de três testes de gravidez. No meu colo estavam os resultados: três pequenos sinais rosa positivos.

Meu rosto estava úmido de lágrimas e ardendo de tanto esfregar lenços contra ele. Meus olhos estavam inchados e doloridos de tanto chorar. Ao meu lado estava uma caixa de lenços que eu tinha usado para enxugar meus olhos, nariz e, após vomitar, minha boca. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu procurava outro lenço, esfregando-o sobre a pele avermelhada de meu nariz. O joguei na pilha enorme de lenços usados no chão.

Encostei minha cabeça contra a parede fria com um baque. Desejando conseguir controlar minha respiração. _Respirações de Ioga, _eu disse a mim mesma. Respirações de Ioga. Isso pouco ajudou.

Para o meu horror, ouvi a porta da frente abrir e depois fechar com um leve estrondo.

Oh meu Deus! Jasper está em casa.

"Alice!" Sua voz soou claramente em todo o apartamento. Estremeci e tentei sugar o ar em meus pulmões. Eu não conseguia falar uma resposta.

"Alice?" Ele chamou novamente. Pude ouvir uma pontada de preocupação em sua voz pela minha falta de resposta.

_Vamos lá, Alice, _eu implorei internamente. Recomponha-se. AGORA!

Tomei três respirações profundas antes de falar.

"Estou no banheiro, Jazz," eu disse tentando manter minha voz calma.

Meu fracasso foi evidente pela maneira que Jasper se aproximou rapidamente do banheiro. Ele tentou girar a maçaneta, mas ela não se movia.

"Alice, por favor, destranque a porta." Seu punho bateu suavemente contra a madeira. "O que há de errado, amor?"

"Nada está errado, Jasper." Gaguejei. "Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem."

Enquanto falava, eu colocava os testes de gravidez de volta dentro do pequeno saco de papel marrom. Apressadamente, peguei os sinais remanescentes do meu surto e os coloquei numa pequena lata de lixo, forçando os lenços encharcados no pequeno espaço.

"Você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa, amor" ele brincou.

Mesmo através da piada, eu podia ouvir a preocupação honesta em sua voz. Meu estomago se revirou de náusea – eu odiava que o estava machucando. Por um momento, tinha certeza que ia vomitar mais uma vez.

O fato de que ele se importava, que estava preocupado, fez tudo ficar pior. Como eu poderia estar fazendo isso com ele – alguém tão maravilhoso e perfeito? Ele não estava pronto para um bebê, nenhum de nós estava.

Nós sempre fomos tão cuidadosos! Isso não fazia sentido.

Tentei me acalmar com mais algumas inalações de ar e fechei o saco marrom. Lentamente, abri a porta. Mantive meus olhos para baixo, longe de seu olhar penetrante.

"Alice? O que está acontecendo? O que foi? Por favor, me diga."

O pânico em sua voz arrancou meu coração. Eu dei um passo a frente, fechando o pequeno espaço entre meu noivo e eu. Passei meus braços trêmulos ao redor de seu torso. Pressionando meu rosto em seu peito, novos soluços irromperam, apesar da promessa que fiz a mim mesma de não derramar uma lágrima sobre isso na frente dele.

"Alice, amor, por favor," ele implorou "por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo."

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, sufocando contra os soluços que estava lutando para controlar. Ele me apertou contra si, segurando-me firmemente.

Seu ardente desejo de ter uma explicação estava praticamente irradiando dele, mas ele não me forçaria a falar se eu não quisesse. Eu sabia que ele não faria isso.

O saco de papel se dobrava em minha mão enquanto eu tremia. Mal sabia ele que dentro daquele saco estava a resposta para o que estava vindo, nossa sentença de morte. Mal sabia ele que essa seria a única coisa que poderia levá-lo ao limite e perceber que eu não valia a pena. Mal sabia ele que, dentro do saco, estava o único resultado que abriria seus olhos e o faria ver a aberração que eu era... e o quanto ele não me quer. Meu estômago se agitou de novo, e eu me pressionei a ele ainda mais perto.

Suas mãos esfregavam suavemente para cima e para baixou em minhas costas, enviando faíscas elétricas através do meu corpo com cada pequeno movimento.

"Olha, eu posso cancelar a reunião de amanhã e ficar em casa, certo? O que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui, nós podemos resolver. Eu prom-" ele disse, mas eu o interrompi.

"Não, Jazz." Botei pra fora. O soltei do meu abraço e esfreguei minha mão no meu nariz. Não me importava como meu movimento era pouco atraente. "Não faça isso. Sério, estou bem. Não cancele a reunião, ela é muito importante."

"Não tão importante quanto você, amor."

Suguei uma respiração instável e fechei os olhos com as lágrimas picantes.

"Sim, tão importante quanto eu. Mais ainda," eu disse teimosamente. Ele soltou um resmungo gutural para isso. "Você vai para essa reunião."

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento me olhando, preocupação enchendo seu rosto inteiro.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu dei um sorriso fraco.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza" Passei por ele, indo em direção ao quarto pelo corredor.

"Alice, você não quer jantar?" ele disse quando comecei a sair, me virei para encará-lo.

"Não, eu não estou com fome."

Isso não era verdade. Meu estômago, totalmente vazio, estava rosnando por comida. Sabia, entretanto, que no meu estado, eu não seria capaz de manter nada que comesse.

Quando comecei a me virar novamente, ele rapidamente perguntou "O que tem no saco?"

Fiquei parada por um momento, antes de quebrar meu olhar do dele e disse a ele o máximo de verdade que podia.

"Oh, nada. Apenas... coisas de garota."

Ele acenou a cabeça, seu rosto ainda congelado em uma máscara de preocupação e amor que me fez sentir doente assim que entrei em nosso quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, aqui está o capítulo um! Espero que vocês gostem! Esse é, acredito eu, o menor capítulo. Eles absolutamente crescem conforme o tempo passa, então não se preocupem com o comprimento, meus queridos. :) Comentem e me digam o que vocês acham!**

**N/T: Oi galerinha! Essa é a primeira vez que posto alguma coisa aqui e também é a primeira vez que traduzo algo que não seja para a escola haha. Faz mais ou menos uns dois anos que comecei a ler essa estória e me apaixonei por ela! Fiquei esperando por um tempo para ver se alguém iria traduzir ela, mas como ninguém apareceu, decidi eu mesma traduzir, com ajuda da minha amiga Samantha que está betando a fic, e compartilhar ela com vocês.**

**Deixem reviews comentando o que vocês acharam desse primeiro capítulo. O link original da fic está no meu perfil e, dependendo da quantidade de reviews que esse capítulo receber, até sexta-feira que vem eu já posto o outro capítulo. Boa leitura! Beijinhos.**


	2. Confessando

**DISCAIMER: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a estória pertence à beckaboowriter, eu estou apenas traduzindo-a.**

* * *

_2. Confessando_

**Jasper POV**

Eu tinha ligado para o telefone de casa, mas o único sinal dela que recebi foi sua voz gravada na máquina. Isso não era muito incomum para Alice; muitas vezes ela deixava cair na secretária eletrônica para que não precisasse sair de sua posição enquanto lia sua revista de moda. Aquela mulher era tão viciada em moda quanto alguns são com heroína. Ela não conseguia parar, não que eu me importasse. Ela era, de longe, a mais linda e encantadora criatura que já conheci, e nem mesmo sua obsessão com moda criaria o menor vinco no amor que eu tinha por ela.

Era por volta das 18:15 quando finalmente abri a porta do nosso apartamento em Portland, fechando-a rapidamente atrás de mim. Cruzei a sala, esperando vê-la enrolada em um cobertor, com um bloco de notas marcando diferentes páginas na grossa revista. O sofá, no entanto, estava vazio.

"Alice!" eu chamei.

Meus ouvidos foram saudados pelo silêncio.

"Alice?" eu senti uma pontada de ansiedade. Não era de seu feitio não estar aqui – ainda mais incomum para ela não responder.

"Estou no banheiro, Jazz," a ouvi dizer.

Era como se ácido tivesse deslizado na minha garganta. Sua voz era grossa com lágrimas e rouca de tanto chorar. Apressadamente, joguei meus artigos sobre o sofá e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro. Quando minha mão girou a maçaneta, a porta não se moveu.

"Alice, por favor, destranque a porta," a chamei. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu batia na porta. "O que há de errado, amor?"

"Nada está errado, Jasper. Eu apenas não me sinto muito bem." Enquanto ela falava, eu podia ouvir o farfalhar de coisas ao seu redor, o amassar de papel. O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

"Você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa, amor," eu provoquei, de pé em frente a porta. Minhas entranhas estavam batendo com pânico e medo e, por mais que eu tentasse esconder, minhas voz estava grossa com o nervosismo.

O quão ruim poderia ser? Minha mente começou a girar em milhões de direções diferentes, todas as terríveis possibilidades inundando minha mente. Será que alguém tinha invadido a casa e machucado ela? Não havia nenhum sinal de dano no apartamento... Então o que? Será que eu fiz algo que a machucou tanto?

Ouvi a porta destrancar e logo abrir. Olhei para ela, esperando ver seus olhos escuros olhando de volta para mim, mas seu rosto estava voltado para baixo, evitando meu olhar. Uma nova onda de náusea e medo me bateu enquanto notei o quanto seu pequeno corpo tremia.

"Alice? O que está acontecendo? O que foi? Por favor, me diga." Podia ouvir o pânico na minha voz, e eu tinha certeza que ela também.

Alice deu um pequeno passo a frente e colocou seus braços em torno da minha cintura, quebrando em uma rodada de soluços. Eu estava em choque. Alice sempre foi forte. Já tinha a visto chorar, claro, mas isso era raro; apenas quando acontecia uma completa tragédia. Em sua mão esquerda estava um inexplicável saco de papel marrom. Por um momento, percebi que poderia esperar para descobrir o que havia dentro.

"Alice, amor, por favor," Implorei. "Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo."

Senti ela balando a cabeça enquanto continuava a chorar no meu peito. Em dúvida sobre o que mais poderia ter feito, passei meu braços ao redor de sua pequena cintura e a puxei para mim com força, sentido os tremores que estavam explodindo dela, as lágrimas quentes que escoavam através da minha camisa.

Eu queria – não- eu precisava saber quem tinha feito isso para o meu anjo, a única coisa que eu protegeria não importa o que, o amor da minha vida. Através da sua tremedeira e medo, podia sentir sua relutância. Ela não tinha me dito, até então. Tudo o que podia fazer essa agarrar seu corpo tremendo e abraçá-la forte.

"Olha, eu posso cancelar a reunião de amanhã e fica em casa, certo? O que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui, nós podemos resolver. Eu prom-"

"Não, Jazz," Ela gaguejou deixando cair seus braços ao redor de mim e os puxando para fora do meu alcance. Fez uma pausa para limpar seu nariz e senti meu coração amolecer. _Deus, eu amo essa garota._

"Não faça isso. Sério, estou bem. Não cancele a reunião, ela é muito importante."

Suas palavras me trouxeram de volta a atenção.

"Não tão importante quanto você, amor"

Minha testa franziu enquanto minhas palavras causaram mais lágrimas a escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos.

"Sim, tão importante quanto eu. Mais ainda."

_Menina boba,_ pensei. _Nada chega nem perto de ser tão importante quanto você. _Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que nada mudaria sua mente. Ar explodiu por entre meus dentes enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cachos dourados.

"Você vai para essa reunião," ela afirmou, forçando sua voz a soar firme.

Por um momento eu estava em pedaços, e olhei para seu lindo rosto. Estava mortalmente branco contra seu curto cabelo negro.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho certeza", ela me disse. Evitando qualquer contato comigo, virou-se e fez seu caminho pelo corredor.

"Alice, você não quer jantar?" Chamei em uma tentativa desesperada de mantê-la comigo. Ela se virou para me encarar.

"Não, não estou com fome."

Ela começou a virar novamente.

Antes que pudesse me parar, soltei, "O que tem no saco?"

Ela congelou seu meio-passo e virou-se lentamente para me olhar. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus enquanto os segundos passavam. Finalmente ela baixou os olhos e falou.

"Oh, nada. Apenas... coisas de garota." Com isso, virou-se novamente e foi para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A noite passou lentamente. Eu comi uma pequena porção de massa. Quando entrei no quarto, com o jantar dela em mãos, ela já estava dormindo. Sua pequena figura enrolada em cima dos cobertores. Ainda estava completamente vestida, sapato e tudo. Atravessei até ela e calmamente coloquei o prato sobre a mesa da cabeceira. Tão delicadamente quanto pude, escorreguei os sapatos de seus pés. Parando para escovar meus lábios em sua testa, a trouxe para meus braços, puxando as cobertas.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa contra a pele lisa do meu pescoço. Por um momento pensei que estava acordada, até que murmurou de novo e suspirou, voltando para sua respiração estável. Enquanto colocava sua delicada forma na cama, ela falou as quatro palavras que são capazes de incendiar meu coração, desde a primeira vez que ela pronunciou.

"Eu te amo, Jazz."

Inclinei-me sobre ela e pressionei meus lábios nos seus suavemente. "Eu também te amo, Alice. Eu também te amo."

**Alice POV**

Quando eu acordei, ainda estava vestida com meu jeans e suéter, embora meus sapatos tinham sido removidos. Rolei na cama, esperando ver Jasper ao meu lado, mas sua parte da cama estava deserta. Pânico passou por mim por um momento, até que avistei uma pequena nota colocada em seu travesseiro.

_Alice, amor_

_Eu não queria te acordar. Eu te amo. Vejo você esta noite._

_Com amor, J_

Eu li a nota três vezes, esperando meu trovejante coração se acalmar, antes de lentamente levantar e alongar-me. Saindo do quarto, me arrastei até o banheiro.

Avistei meu reflexo com um gemido. Meu rosto estava pálido, eu parecia cansada e desgastada. Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados, um lembrete das lágrimas da noite passada. Meu cabelo normalmente espetado estava murcho e mole ao redor do meu rosto, desajeitadamente empurrado para trás com um par de grampos de cabelo que tinha colocado, em caso de mais vômitos. Felizmente, Jasper não havia estado aqui para presenciar esse momento de aflição, ele estaria ainda mais preocupado... se isso fosse possível.

Notando a dor nos músculos de minhas costas, tirei minhas roupas e ajustei o chuveiro para uma temperatura escaldante. Ao entrar, deixei a água avermelhar minha pele com o seu calor. Depois de me lavar lentamente, sai do chuveiro e me enxuguei, secando meu cabelo rapidamente. Não me importei com o estilo como normalmente, não havia ninguém para impressionar, exceto a mim mesma. Como eu bem sabia, um dia de cabelo decente faria pouco para melhorar meu humor.

Eu serpenteei meu caminho para o quarto. Alcançando a cômoda, puxei uma das gavetas e comecei a procurar algo confortável, como oposição à minha forma habitual da alta moda. Deslizei num velho par de jeans, uma camiseta marrom e um moletom confortável e acolhedor de Jasper, que ficava abaixo da minha cintura, pousando no meio da minha coxa.

Terminando de me vestir, cai de costas nas cama. Minha mente estava zumbindo, pesando minhas diferentes opções.

O aborto era o caminho mais razoável, mas o pensamento me enojou. Este era o bebê de Jasper. Eu realmente poderia matar essa minúscula vida dentro de mim?

Não importa o caminho que seguiria, sabia que precisava contar para alguém.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi Esme – mas não, não estava pronta para contar a minha mãe... Quem seria capaz de fica quieto e manter-se relativamente calmo? Após alguns minutos de pensamento, minha mente decidiu: Bella.

Forcei minhas pernas para me apoiarem enquanto caminhava até o telefone. Enquanto discava, tentei ignorar a maneira que meus joelhos tremiam de nervosismo. _Controle-se, Alice,_ disse a mim mesma. _Você precisa se acalmar. Apenas se acalme._

Peguei o telefone com uma mão trêmula. Após dois toques, ouvi a voz de Bella soar do outro lado da linha.

"Alô?" Sua voz era fácil e relaxante. Eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa ao ligar pra ela.

"Ei, Bella. Sou eu." Minha voz estava tremendo de novo. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas quentes começando a se construir de novo.

Bella pegou meu tom de imediato. Quando ela falou, preocupação coloriu seu tom de voz.

"Alice? O que foi? O que há de errado? Vocês estão bem?" Suas palavras estavam em pânico e apressadas, assim como as de Jasper na noite passada.

"Jasper está bem," disse, tentando manter-me honesta. Tive o cuidado de evitar mencionar o meu próprio bem-estar. Eu estava beirando a insanidade. "Posso ir aí? Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa."

"Claro, querida. Você quer que eu vá buscar você?"

Ela podia ouvir as lágrimas em minha voz, e eu podia ouvir a honesta preocupação na sua. Sua ruidosa, de maneira equilibrada, voz era reconfortante para o pânico que estava rasgando meu sistema nervoso.

Sua compaixão trouxe de volta à minha mente os olhos preocupados de Jasper. Eu mal era capaz de engolir os soluços. Balancei a cabeça antes de perceber que ela não podia me ver.

"Não, não. Está tudo bem. Estarei aí em breve" ofeguei. Ainda parecendo insegura, Bella concordou e desligou.

Coloquei um par de _Toms*_ e peguei minhas chaves. Tranquei o apartamento e me dirigi rapidamente até a garagem.

O Mini Cooper branco que Jasper tinha comprado pra mim me levou até o apartamento que Bella e Edward compartilhavam em menos de 10 minutos. Puxei o enorme capuz do moletom sobre minha cabeça para me proteger da chuva leve enquanto corria em direção ao complexo do apartamento.

Toquei a campainha e a voz de Bella imediatamente zumbiu para eu entrar. Ela me encontrou na porta de seu apartamento e conduziu-me para dentro, seus olhos cor de chocolate nadando em preocupação. Minha atual vestimenta fez seus olhos se alargarem de surpresa antes de ela forçar seu rosto para retomar em uma máscara de calma. Apreciei o esforço.

"Você quer alguma coisa para beber?" Bella perguntou enquanto me levava para a cozinha.

Apenas balancei a cabeça. Seu rosto estava torcido com um olhar de preocupação enquanto eu sentava no banco do bar de café da manhã na cozinha deles. Ela ignorou minha recusa de qualquer bebida e serviu duas canecas de água quente, colocando um saco de chá em cada uma, empurrando uma caneca do outro lado do balcão para mim e depois sentando-se ao meu lado.

Enrolei minhas pequenas mãos envolta do calor e me foquei em puxar o saco de chá para dentro e pra fora da água. O olhar de Bella era entediante ao lado de minha cabeça enquanto o chá lançava redemoinhos dourados escuro na água fumegante.

"Alice, o que há de errado?" A voz de Bella não era mais que um murmúrio. Mantive meus olhos fixos na caneca na minha frente. Podia sentir os minutos se passando e a agitação de Bella crescendo.

Eu não conseguia me fazer dizer. Tudo se tornaria muito mais... real.

"Alice," ela começou. "Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, você poderia parar de ficar sentada em silêncio e me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Abri minha boca para falar. Um soluço ilegível saiu no lugar. As lágrimas começaram a derramar facilmente dos meus olhos. Bella silenciosamente envolveu-me em seus braços e me acalmava enquanto eu soluçava.

Eventualmente, eu era capaz de começar a falar; todos os pensamentos, todos os problemas e preocupações, todos os pesares e desculpas que haviam em minha mente saíram em um enxame incontrolável.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, ou pense que nós não fomos cuidados ou algo do tipo, porque nós fomos. Eu juro por Deus, nós realmente fomos. É só que, às vezes as coisas acontecem e você não tem a intenção, e eu não sei o que fazer para concertar! Isso tudo parece-"

Congelei quando vi a expressão de Bella. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cintilantes e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto ela olhava para mim, chocada.

"Alice, você está..." Ela parou e eu assenti.

Houve silêncio por um momento. Quando abri os olhos, vi um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

"Grávida? Tipo _grávida grávida_?" Ela gritou.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, e quase cai do banco quando ela me esmagou contra si. Seu entusiasmo me desconcentrou o suficiente para deter o fluxo de lágrimas. Minha reação instintiva me fez abraçá-la de volta. Por um momento, um raio de esperança surgiu diante de mim.

"Oh, meu Deus, Alice! Isso não é para chorar! Isso é incrível, querida! Não se preocupe com nada. Isso é tão emocionante! Um pequeno bebê Alice ou Jazz! E Jasper deve estar tão animado!"

Suas palavras sufocaram a esperança que havia começado a florescer. Jasper... Minhas lágrimas começaram a fluir novamente. Bella ficou quieta e congelou.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e comecei a chorar ainda mais.

"Ele não está feliz?" Bella engasgou. Balancei a cabeça novamente.

"Ele...não...sabe," eu disse entre soluços e pequenos goles de ar. Bella me puxou de volta e colocou uma mão sob meu queixo, levantando meus olhos para os dela.

"Alice, acredite em mim quando digo que você será uma mãe maravilhosa. E Jazz será um grande pai. Ele ficará extasiado. Confie em mim."

Eu enxuguei meus olhos com a manga do moletom e lentamente comecei a cambalear em minhas lágrimas.

"Esse é o ponto, Bella," eu gemi. "Ele não vai ser. Ele não está pronto para um bebê, e nem eu. Quando ele descobrir, vai surtar." Podia sentir meu pânico crescendo mais uma vez. Minhas palavras começaram a cair fora, ondas de medo girando em torno de mim. "E se isso fizer ele perceber que eu não valho a pena? Quero dizer, um bebê? Ele vai me deixar, ao invés de lidar com um bebê. E o que eu-"

Minhas palavras foram cortadas pela mão de Bella, a qual ela manteve firmemente sobre minha boca.

"Você soa como eu. Corta essa. Jasper ama você. Ele sempre irá amar você, Alice. Você sabe disso. Não deixe isso subir a sua cabeça. Você realmente acha que há a menor chance de eu deixar qualquer coisa acontecer com você? Se Jasper chegar perto de deixar você, você sabe que Rose, Emmett, Edward e eu iríamos arrancar a garganta dele. Ele nunca vai te deixar. Eu te prometo isso."

Ela tirou sua mão de minha boca. Silenciosamente, Bella me puxou de volta para seu abraço.

"A única em perigo de perder seu homem sou eu," ela resmungou no meu ouvido quando ela me abraçou.

Eu ri fracamente e retribui o abraço. Bella se afastou e eu retornei para a caneca de chá na minha frente.

"Eu tenho que dizer a ele, não é?"

Bella sorriu levemente enquanto assentia.

"Bem, ou você diz que está grávida ou você finge que tem um tumor muito grande em seu estômago ou algo do tipo. Ou apenas diga que você cansou de se exercitar e está totalmente bem em ser gorda."

Eu ri e enxuguei meus olhos mais uma vez.

"Você vem comigo? Para quando eu disser a ele?"

Eu não queria fazer isso sozinha.

"É claro. Você quer voltar para sua casa?"

Eu assenti. "Claro. Vá se vestir."

Bella ainda estava vestida com calças de pijama xadrez e uma camiseta. Enquanto ela corria até seu quarto, eu derramei nossos chás em copos de viagem e coloquei as canecas do balcão, tomando pequenos goles do meu.

Sabia que ela estava certa, é claro. Eu tenho que dizer a ele; não há maneira de esconder isso dele. Sentei-me, olhando para a caneca na minha mão, tentando configurar a melhor maneira de dizer a ele. Minha mente estava em branco. Depois de alguns minutos,Bella saiu vestida com um jeans escuro e um suéter grosso. Ela segurava um casaco marrom em uma mão e seu celular na outra.

"Tudo bem, vamos levar o seu carro", ela disse quando caminhava em minha direção.

Levantei-me e, por um momento, minhas pernas tremeram.

Bella estreitou os olhos ligeiramente.

"Eu dirijo" afirmou.

Balancei a cabeça em silêncio e atirei-lhe as chaves; elas caíram no chão. Ela riu, inclinou-se para pegá-las e me levou para fora do apartamento.

Nós estávamos de volta no meu apartamento imediatamente. O resto da tarde se arrastou enquanto estávamos sentadas, derramando listas sobre o que precisava ser feito. Bella insistiu em contar a Rosalie e eu fiz isso. Rose se ofereceu para se juntar a nós, mas eu não queria tornar isso em algo maior do que já era. Jasper não precisava de uma festa estrondosa acontecendo em sua casa quando ele descobrisse.

Embora ela não tenha se juntado a nós, Rosalie insistiu em ajudar. Ela era, de longe, a mais experiente nesse tipo de coisa; ela tinha ficado grávida ano passado. O bebê não aguentou e seu coração parou por volta dos seis meses de gravidez. Ela estava, no entanto, um passo a frente de mim e Bella. Rose ao menos sabia que vitaminas tomar e que médicos eram bons.

Às seis e meia, eu estava enrolada no sofá, olhando a última edição da _Vogue, _meu bloco de notas habitual do meu lado, marcando ideias do que seria bom para a boutique que eu e Rosalie tínhamos. No outro lado do sofá, Bella estava sentada com uma cópia de Jane Eyre no seu colo. Assim que Bella lambeu seu dedo para virar a página, a porta do apartamento abriu, fechou, e Jasper entrou na sala.

***Toms:** são esses tipos de sapatos www .awakenedaesthetic wp-content/ uploads/2011/07/TOMS-Shoes .jpg (tirem os espaços)

* * *

**N/T: E então... qual será a reação do Jasper? Façam suas apostas.**  
**Obrigada à Acyd, rutes e Cacapivara pelas primeiras reviews! E vocês que estão encondidos por aí, comentem, quero saber o que vocês estão achando.**  
**Até o próximo capítulo, beijinhos,**  
**Mari.**


	3. Machucada e de coração partido

**DISCAIMER: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e a estória pertence à beckaboowriter, eu estou apenas traduzindo-a.**

* * *

_3. Machucada e de coração partido_

**Jasper POV**

Meus olhos dispararam da dissertação sobre minha mesa para ver Kyle Bradford novamente inclinando-se para murmurar algo ao seu vizinho.

"Bradford," eu brandei e sua cabeça disparou encontrando meu olhar. "Fique depois da aula."

Kyle gemeu e lançou-me um olhar sujo. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, como se dissesse "Você trapaceia e eu sou o malvado?".

Vinte e dois minutos depois, a campainha finalmente tocou, e os alunos largaram seus testes na minha mesa enquanto saiam da sala. Bradford olhou para mim enquanto eu sentava atrás da minha mesa, escrevendo um grande e vermelho D no topo de sua dissertação que eu estava lendo. Olhei para cima.

"Então, Sr. Bradford, o que exatamente você e seu amigo estavam discutindo?"

"Eu não estava trapaceando," ele murmurou, a forma como ele evitou meu olhar o entregou.

"Não acredito em você, Bradford. Olha, eu não quero que você reprove nessa classe. Realmente não quero. Você precisa se esforçar, no entanto. Raramente faz sua lição de casa, e quando faz, é menos do que satisfatório." Joguei o teste na mesa a sua frente. Era o seu, e o D se destacou como um sinal de néon no papel branco. "Se você precisar de tutoria, apenas-"

"Tanto faz," ele disse pegando seu teste enquanto tempestuosamente caminhava para fora. Eu balancei minha cabeça e suspirei enquanto juntava meus papéis.

"Deus, eu odeio essa turma," murmurei enquanto caminhava para fora da porta, desligando as luzes atrás de mim. Eu era um novo professor na universidade local; esse era apenas meu segundo semestre e era, de longe, a pior turma que já tinha visto.

Empurrando esses pensamentos para fora da minha mente, comecei a pensar em Alice novamente. Ela havia se infiltrado nos meus pensamentos hoje mais do que o normal, e senti uma sensação ruim no estômago durante todo caminho para casa, preocupado que ela poderia estar no meio de outra crise quando eu chegasse.

Felizmente, quando entrei na sala, lá estava ela, com sua revista _Vogue _no colo e pequenas notas no seu lado. Para minha surpresa, Bella estava lá também, e foi ela que olhou pra mim e me deu um sorriso quando entrei na sala. Lentamente, Alice virou o rosto para olhar pra mim, mas não havia nenhum sorriso. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos; ela esteve chorando de novo.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio enquanto eu largava minha pasta, removia meu casaco e jogava-o em uma cadeira. Alice, evitando meu olhar, fechou a fina revista e se dirigiu à Bella, que imediatamente pegou a mão de Alice e apertou com força.

"Jazz, Alice precisa te dizer algo," Bella falou enquanto eu encarava, confuso, as duas. Andei até elas e me sentei na baixa mesinha de café, colocando minhas chaves ao lado na mesa. Assisti mais uma vez o pânico tomando controle, enquanto lágrimas derramavam dos olhos de Alice e escorria por suas bochechas. Bella deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão e meu anjo, finalmente, olhou para cima, encontrando meus olhos.

"Jazz, antes de te dizer qualquer coisa, quero que você saiba que eu te amo e sempre amarei. Por favor, apenas me prometa que você também ainda me amará, não importa o que aconteça."

Eu pisquei rapidamente, tentando limpar minha cabeça. "É claro que eu amo você, Alice. Você sabe disso." O que ela poderia ter feito que a deixou tão preocupada a ponto de perder meu amor?

Após alguns momentos e uma respiração profunda, ela falou novamente. "Não sei como isso acontece, Jazz. Eu não queria que fosse assim, juro, eu não fiz de propósito. É só que, bom... eu estou..." ela parou e olhou para Bella, que colocou seu braço ao redor de Alice e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento. "É que eu... eu... Jazz..." ela estendeu sua mão delicada e apertou a minha. "Eu estou grávida, Jasper."

Por um instante, eu não me mexi, eu não podia me mexer. Minha mente nem sequer registrou a palavra "grávida" por um momento, mas então isso me atingiu. Grávida. Um bebê estava dentro de seu estômago liso. Ela estava grávida do meu filho. Eu... nós vamos ter um filho.

"Não" eu disse, minha mente girando, mas não registrando o que eu estava dizendo. As palavras apenas saltaram para fora. "Não, não, você não pode. Você não está. De jeito nenhum. Nós fomos cuidados. Isso não é possível." Eu puxei minha mão para longe da sua e ela se afastou levemente, seus olhos arregalados de medo e pânico, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Sim, Jazz, eu estou. Absolutamente positivo." ela disse calmamente.

Olhei para Bella e ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando o fato. Sem pensar, eu levantei, peguei minhas chaves da mesa, passando por uma Bella chocada e uma chorosa Alice.

"Espere, Jazz, espere!" Alice se levantou e sua forma minúscula saiu correndo atrás de mim. Ele pegou meu braço enquanto eu pegava meu casaco. Minha mente estava em branco e não consegui evitar de me empurrar para longe dela, deslizando o casaco rapidamente.

"Jazz, por favor, não faça isso." Ela suspirou e por um momento eu congelei, encarando seu corpo tremendo e seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Então, incapaz de me parar, completamente chocado por suas palavras e ações, passei por ela, correndo por uma Bella congelada e sai para fora do apartamento.

**Alice POV**

"Espere, Jazz, espere!" Eu disse apressadamente, olhando com horror quando ele foi para longe de mim, em direção do seu casaco, com suas chaves já na mão. Corri rapidamente e peguei seu braço, mas ele era forte demais, e quebrou meu aperto facilmente, deslizando em seu casaco.

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que, não importasse o quê, eu manteria minha dignidade, meu orgulho; que não imploraria. Todas essas promessas fugiram da minha mente enquanto o observava colocar seu casaco, me deixando. "Jazz," minha voz estava mortalmente calma e chocada com as lágrimas e pânico. "Por favor, não faça isso." Olhei para o seu lindo rosto, implorando com meus olhos para ele não me deixar. Ele me olhou por um momento, seus olhos vazios, antes de passar por mim. Me deixei afundar no chão, tremendo em lágrimas. Ouvi a porta bater, e me perdi completamente. Deitei no chão e ouvi um grito de pura agonia. Estava surpresa quando percebi que o grito vinha de mim. Após alguns minutos, eu senti Bella ao meu lado, ela pegou minha cabeça e descansou contra seu peito, colocou seus braços ao meu redor, me puxando para perto, enquanto eu encharcava sua camiseta com lágrimas. Quando finalmente me acalmei, olhei pra ela, surpresa de ver suas bochechas molhadas com lágrimas.

"Você quer que eu ligue para Rose?" ela perguntou, e eu assenti suavemente.

Bella se levantou e meu puxou para ficar de pé, passando seus braços firmemente ao redor da minha cintura para me segurar. Ela me levou até o quardo e eu deitei na cama enquanto ela discava o número de Rose.

"Rose, é a Bella. Eu preciso que você venha aqui." ela falou ao telefone, sua voz tremendo com as lágrimas. Houve uma pausa enquanto Rose falava. Eu mal podia ouvir seu tom em pânico flutuando através do receptor. "Rose, eu não tenho tempo. Sim, eu estou bem. Estou na casa de Jasper. Alice precisa de você. Apenas venha aqui" Eu poderia dizer que durante essa pausa, Rose estava exigindo saber o que estava acontecendo. Bella se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, silenciosamente, atrás dela.

* * *

**N/T: Miiiiiiiiiiiil desculpas pela demora, não lembrava minha senha HUDSAUHSUDAH por favor, não me matem. Talvez se mais pessoinhas saíssem da moita e comentassem eu teria mais um incentivo para vir postar, uh? E a parte emocionante da estória nem chegou ainda. E sei que tem gente que só gosta de ler fics Beward, e por isso não se interessa muito em fics com outros casais, sei disso porque eu sou assim haha, mas deixe-me soltar um spoiler inofensivo, em breve a história será mais focada em Beward. Então se vocês querem saber como se dará tudo, deixem reviews e em breve voltarei.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
